ObMod: A New Horizon 11
Characters * Ellen Trechend * La Maestra Oscura * The Thaumaturgist Location * Unknown Location * August 13th 2017, 0213 UTC VOX Archive * Ellen Trechend: opens, footsteps: 2 instances Ah, maestra, you are here. Excellent. Our operatives have returned to this dimensional frequency and are in orbit. * Oscura: And the outworlder? * Ellen Trechend: Captured as planned. * The Thaumaturgist: Not exactly as planned. The heroine known as Fangirl threw the Father's Box out of the Bleed. * Oscura: Then how was the outworlder found? * The Thaumaturgist: The Father's Box did have time to open the rift in the Bleed which Fangirl fell through. Luckily enough for our needs, Fangirls' own quantum signature was strong enough to act as a beacon in the Box's place. * Oscura: Ah. Well, this actually does work nicely in our favor. Preference would have been to have the Father's Box in our possession, but we can make do with a reprocessed Fangirl just the same. * Ellen Trechend: Yes, about that- * The Thaumaturgist: She escaped. * Oscura: Excuse me? * The Thaumaturgist: She escaped. * Oscura: How did that happen? * The Thaumaturgist: The Fanatics' willed it. I'm certain. We knew they would interfere with our plans. We made contingencies for these events. No matter. * Oscura: Perhaps, but it does not mean I need to be pleased with this turn of events, dear husband. * The Thaumaturgist: It is only a matter of time. Fangirl will resurface. There will be other chances to apprehend her. The Gentry will not be kpt waiting. I assure you. * Oscura: A rather bold assurance. * The Thaumaturgist: Have I ever made a claim of my ability and been unable to produce results? * Oscura: Very well. We shall see if your claim has merit... in time. What else is there to report? * Ellen Trechend: My connections have tracked down the Themysciran exile to Opal City. I have dispatched some operatives to recruit her, but so has the Monitor. * Oscura: Pardon? * Ellen Trechend: They have not found her yet, to my knowledge, but they have a head-start on us by several days. * Oscura: Who did the Monitor dispatch? * Ellen Trechend: Amity and Sureshot.. A blue Lantern and an archer. * Oscura: Another Lantern?! * Ellen Trechend: Yes, maestra, but- * Oscura: Let me make this clear, Miss Trechend, I need that Amazon. The Anti-Monitor needs her. * Ellen Trechend: Yes, maestra, but- * Oscura: Make it happen. I don't care if you yourself have to fly to C- Hmm... Actually, yes. Fly to Opal City at once and make certain that it happens. * Ellen Trechend: As you wish, maestra... footsteps, door closes * The Thaumaturgist: You're too hard on her. * Oscura: Oh please. scoff You're just hard for her. Do not try to deny it. I have seen the look on your face when you look at her. You used to look the same with me. * The Thaumaturgist: Don't tell me that the Great Oscura is jealous. * Oscura: Please, husband... The love between us has been nonexistent for some time. You know this. You are not the only one of us to engage in such carnal distractions. * The Thaumaturgist: Well then we are both well aware of the lack of fidelity in our marriage... and yes, I've known of your affairs as well. For some time. * Oscura: I assumed as much, dear husband. We may not always see eye to eye, but I have never doubted your intelligence. See that you return the favor. * The Thaumaturgist: What is that meant to imply? * Oscura: You and Miss Trechend are up to something. Something more than merely sharing a bed. * The Thaumaturgist: You have your side projects and I have mine. That has always been our arrangement, my dear wife. * Oscura: Yes, but if your side project means to interfere with my own agenda, then I- * The Thaumaturgist: Can do nothing about it. Not directly. Can you? The geas that binds us does not only tie my hands, but yours as well, my dear. * Oscura: That may be, but as you have demonstrated, there are ways around my geas. * The Thaumaturgist: Yes, but if one of us dies, the other will follow shortly. * Oscura: Are you implying that killing you would be the only suitable punishment I could devise? Hmmph. What did I say about not insulting my intelligence? * The Thaumaturgist: Trust me, my wife, there is no punishment yet devised that you could level upon me that would match the pain you have already rendered upon me. * Oscura: Oh, do try to look at the bigger picture, Gerhardt. * The Thaumaturgist: Which picture would that be? You bigger picture, Josefina? I've seen at... Hell, I helped paint it. But the difference between you and I is that you see art and I only think about the cost of the paint, whether the canvas was better left untouched, and whether or not I want to sign my name to this "masterpiece" of ours. * Oscura: scoff And you say that I'm dramatic? Did you rehearse that? Honestly, for all your concern with us unsettling the status quo, you yourself have changed much. * The Thaumaturgist: Yes, maybe I have changed, people do change over time. But you know there are some things that neverdo. After all this time, you're still a expletive. * chuckle, footsteps, door opens, footsteps, door slams closed, chuckle fades, footsteps, mystical thrum Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: A New Horizon 10. * Story continues in ObMod: A New Horizon 12. * Debut of La Maestra Oscura. * The "otherworlder" is Golden Angel. She and Fangirl traveled back to Earth-27 in ObMod Brief: Stinger. * The Exiled Amazon is Bliss. Links and References * ObMod: A New Horizon 11 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Ellen Trechend/Appearances Category:Josefina Moreno/Appearances Category:Victor Frankenstein/Appearances Category:The Cadre/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline